new_wave_ninjafandomcom-20200214-history
Yoru Ketsueki
First Name: Yoru Last Name: Ketsueki IMVU Username: LordVoodooReaper Nickname(s): Blood or Night DOB: '' ''August 25th Age: 12 Affiliation: Baragakure Shinobi Rank: Genin '' ''Occupation: Ninja Personality & Behavior: Yoru is a type of person who has been known to become silent and reclusive, if nervous he will hold his tongue and keep quiet no matter how high in rank or power they are. He has also been know to become very enraged and go into an angered blood thirsty mental state because if his genes. While in such a state he can't tell friend from foe which is one of the main reasons he keeps people away from him. Clan: The Ketsueki's are a clan that was once known as one of the most ruthless clans to have ever exist due to the fact that they could infuse their chakra with their blood to and wield it as a weapon. Their blood lust and crimson eyes were the main reasons for them being feared by everyone around them as if they were demons incarnate. Appearance: Yoru stands at 4’11 feet tall and weighed 98 lbs with dark brown skin and dark markings around his eyes as well as his nose, his irises were a dark red and his hair was a dirty platinum blonde that was wild. He wore a metal forehead guard and a plain red ragged bandanna that always blows in the wind, the rest of his clothes looked as if he belong to a native tribe. Yoru wore a black long sleeve open shirt with a collar that stopped at the bottom of his chin and no buttons to allow the shirt to be closed up, the sleeves stopped halfway down his forearm. On the bottom of the shirt near his waist it was a small pattern of yellow and red triangles with small red lines separating them from the rest of the shirt, around his neck he had a small bronze chain necklace along with another necklace that seemed to have a small blue sapphire attached to a black thin string it is something that he holds near and dear to him. He also wore a black baggy pair of wool that was held up by a black leather belt with a gray long belt buckle, he wore no shoes on his feet and with every step he takes he feels the soil comforting his toes. '' ''Chakra Nature: Blood Release Chakra Color: Dark Red almost dark enough to resemble the color of blood Jutsu List: Academy Jutsu: Body Replacement Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Transformation Technique - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Genjutsu: Release - Rank E Enclosing Technique - Rank E Unsealing Technique - Rank E Blood Release: Blood Bullet - Rank D Blood Release: Blood Talons - Rank D Weapons Inventory: Maximum Capacity at Genin (50 pieces) Chunin/Special Jonin (60) Jonin/ANBU (70) S-Rank/Sage/Kage (80) § Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 6 § Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces each): 8 § Senbon (cost 1 piece each): 5 § Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces for set of 10): 4 sets § Small Scroll (cost 3 pieces each): none § Medium Scroll ( cost 4 pieces each): none § Large Scroll (cost 5 pieces each): none § Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 1 § Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each - Max 20): 4 § Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): § Any other weaponry: (cost 8 pieces each): 50/50 Databook: Allies: None Enemies: None Background: Yoru Ketsueki was born in the village of Baragakure on the twenty fifth of August. He was abandoned on the doorstep of a small orphanage with a necklace with a black string attached to a small jewel along with a bronze thin metal necklace. The orphanage was located near the main gate of the village when he was one years old. He was only 4 years old when he started to explore the village and began to carefully steal food so he could have something different from what he is served everyday for the past 3 years. When he had happened to come across a small gang fighting for turf and ended up becoming accidentally involved. Yoru was starting to get attacked everyday by the gangs and gained an enraged state which made his fist covered in blood at an early age. A few days after he had his enraged state active he decided to leave the orphanage and live on the streets in fear that he might hurt someone there. A year later he was visited by a small group of members from the gang and was nearly beaten to death until he found out about his Kekkei Genkai, and used it against them killing the whole group. Once discovering this power he spent 2 years learning how to use it and wiped out the gangs in the village, but he still wondered how he got this power to use. He still wandered the reasons he had these abilities and didn't know why, so he made a trip to the library to learn the meaning of his blood powers and learned that he belonged to the Ketsueki clan. After read all about his clan he spent months day in and out at the library just reading and learning about many different things including about the past. When Yoru was 9 years old he decided to go to the academy to learn the ways of the ninja to continue his bloodline. He spent 3 years in the academy learning ninjutsu and taijutsu while still visiting the orphanage to see how they were doing. After graduating from the academy he spent all his time training his Blood Release. Roleplay Library: '' '' Approval: Lady Akatori ~ ��